Breaking Up
by Hawkesey
Summary: What happens when Bella catches Edward cheating, mere weeks before the wedding?
1. Chapter 1

**This is considered a one-shot, but I can continue the story if I get enough requests!**

**This story was inspired by the song: Had A Little Time by Beautiful South**

**Enjoy and Review!**

_I own nothing Twilight related! (but wouldn't mind owning Kellan or Rob!)_

**Rated M for Language!**

**

* * *

**

I pulled my coat around tighter, I felt rather exposed, though I was sure I was completely covered. I knocked on the large oak front door. I was in the middle of knocking when the door was opened by Emmett. He greeted me with a giant bear hug.

"Hey, soon to be lil sis!" He said, I could smell the alcohol on him.

"Woa, Em" I said as he collapsed his weight on me, he was quite heavy, "Erm.. help?" I asked quietly of no-one in particular. It was Rosalie who appeared behind her husband.

"Dear, God!" She said lifting Emmett off of me, without breaking a sweat, "That's it! No more going out with Jasper!"

"I'm not that bad.." Emmett slurred unable to stand.

"Yeah, you're worse, I dread to think what Alice has to deal with. If you're in this state Jasper must be worse." Rosalie said, finally deciding to carry Emmett, "Come in Bella, Edward's in his room but he went out with Jazz and Em as well so I don't know what state he'll be in."

"Thanks Rose," I said pushing the door closed behind myself, I was still hugging the grey black coat tightly around myself. I had been out to Seattle with Alice to pick out some things for Edward. Well really I would wear them, but they were _for_ Edward. I walked up the stairs and thanked the Almighty that Carlisle and Esme were on a hunting trip. If they knew what I planned to do with their son... I'd just rather they didn't. I stopped when I reached Edward's door and placed my left hand on the handle, I paused looking down at the engagement ring that Edward had given me. It had belonged to his mother, and I was truly thankful and incredibly overwhelmed when he had asked me to be his wife, despite how I tried to hide it. I pictured my married life with him; in just under a month we would be Mr and Mrs Cullen, together forever, for all eternity. I pushed the handle down and walked in to his room the light were off. I flipped them on, supposing he had gone out to hunt, and that I'd wait for him to come back so I could give his present so that he could unwrap it: me.

What I saw made my heart stop. My arms fell to my sides, my coat coming undone. My eyes filled with tears, not wanting to believe what I saw. Edward was in his bedroom. He wasn't alone though, no, he had Jessica with him. Jessica Stanley! The girl who had been my friend for two years. He was having sex with Jessica Stanley!

"Shit!" He said when I turned the lights on, he looked up to me, "Bella!"

I just stood there frozen, unable to move from shock.

He grabbed a sheet off the bed, wrapping it around his waist, while pulling a duvet over Jessica.

"Hey Bella," Jessica smiled evilly at me, out of breath.

"Bella," Edward said standing infront of me, I now didn't care that I was standing there in nothing but a coat and underwear.

"Why?" I breathed my vision so blurry from tears that I could only see his outline, I wiped the tears from my eyes, feeling the anger rise in me.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING EDWARD CULLEN!" I screamed at the top of my voice, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING JESSICA, IN OUR BED?!"

My screams had caught the attention of the household, who were now standing outside Edward's bedroom door.

"Bella, love," Edward said calmly reaching for me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed at him so violently, that Rosalie looked taken aback. "JESSICA? EDWARD YOU HATE JESSICA! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?"

"I do love you," Edward said quietly.

"WELL IT SURE THE HELL DOESN'T LOOK LIKE IT." I said still screaming at the top of my voice.

"Bella, honey.."

"DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU DARE BELLA HONEY ME! I WALKED IN ON YOU. I LOVED YOU EDWARD CULLEN. I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING, MY HEART, MY MIND, MY SOUL...MY... MY...BODY. I FUCKING GAVE YOU MY VIRGINITY EDWARD, AND THIS IS HOW YOU SHOW YOUR AFFECTIONS, BY SCREWING SOMEONE I THOUGHT WAS A FRIEND?!?!" I screamed the tears returning.

Rosalie had moved into the bedroom, and now had her arms around me, trying to comfort me; something she knew would be in vain. Alice was shoving clothes at Jessica and telling her to leave.

"Bella..." Edward said moving closer to me, but stepping back from the growl he received from all of his siblings, who were now all huddled around me.

"I came here to surprise you, to give you a present," I said, my voice hoarse from screaming, I was now in full fledged tears, crying into Rosalie.

"Bella, I was drunk..." Edward said

"OH YOU WERE DRUNK WERE YOU?" I said finding my voice again. "WELL EDWARD, WE'VE ALL BEEN DRUNK, BUT YOU DON'T SEE ANY OF US SHAGGING THE FIRST PERSON WE BUMP INTO!"

"I know love," Edward said.

"You know what Edward? I can't deal with this... I can't..."

Everything went black.

I woke up lying with my head in Alice's lap, I tried to focus my eyes, but they were still blurry.

"She's awake," I heard Rosalie say, she was now leaning over me.

"Yeah," I croaked, "I'm awake" I sat up, with the help of Jasper and Rosalie.

"Do you remember what happened?" Alice asked concerned.

I cast my mind back and it all returned to me, what Edward had done.

I felt the tears start again, "Yes..." I hugged her for support, she made soothing noises, knowing there was nothing she could say that would help the situation.

"No, man. I don't think that's wise." I heard Emmett say from the hallway.

I looked at Rosalie, "Let him in, I have to say something,"

She nodded before darting away, and coming back followed by Emmett and Edward.

"Bella," He said rushing towards me, being met with a growl from Alice.

He stood firm in front of me, but not so close as to receive further growls.

"Bella, baby. I'm so sorry, I went out with Jazz and Em and we had to much to drink and I bumped into Jessica."

I raised my hand for him to stop, and he obliged.

"I don't want to hear it." I said flatly. "Edward I loved you, and I didn't think you could hurt me more than when you left, but you have. I loved you so much; I would have given my life for you, and frequently contemplated doing so. I believed that you loved me the same. That's why I agreed to marry you, that's why I gave you everything, including my virginity Edward. You have to understand, I loved you more than I've ever loved anything, and in an instant you took that away from me."

Edward was now sitting on the coffee table opposite me, "Bella..."

I held my hand up again, "Let me finish. I gave you everything I had. I physically have nothing else to give you. I know, you were drunk, but that doesn't excuse you. It never has, never will. Jessica was my friend, and you weren't just my boyfriend you were my fiancé. More than that Edward you were my whole world. I my heart jumped every time I saw you, everyday I'd ask God what I'd done to deserve you. I considered you and angel. I could barely breathe when I looked at you."

I paused looking at him, as I said this my heart broke all over again.

"Now when I look at you... I'm disgusted. I feel sick. I want to run and throw up now. I look down on you. After all that time wondering how I could measure up to you, I now realise: I AM BETTER THAN YOU. Because I would never do what you just did to me. I am not that desperate to fuck someone that I would just jump the bones of the first thing I saw."

I took a deep breath as I waited for my anger to subside. I stood up, walking toward him, followed by the rest of the Cullen's, who were there to protect me, and sympathise with me.

"That is why," I said removing the ring from my left hand, "I can't marry you anymore."

I placed the ring on the table beside him. He reached out and grabbed me, with such force I knew it would leave a bruise.

"Bella, please, don't do this" He begged.

I reached out and touched his cheek with my hand, "You did this not me."

I turned my back on him, tears streaking down my face, and I walked out of his life.

* * *

**Head over to my page to find goodies for this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I guess I'm continuing with the story, since I turned on my computer and I had 46 emails about this story, telling me it had been favourited, added to alert reviewed and what not. So here is Chapter 2!**

**Enjoy, Read and Review!**

* * *

I have a few things I'd like to say, before you read:

**Firstly I would like to say I was overwhelmed by the amount of emails I received regarding this story!**

**Thankyou!**

**Secondly, In this Fanfic, as you can probably guess Bella and Edward already had sex.**

**Thirdly, In this Fanfic, alcohol can't affect vampires and you'll find out how they were drunk later.**

**Fourthly, All the Cullen's are vampires.**

**Fifthly, I AM NOT ON TEAM JACOB! I am Team Emmett all the way! **

**On The Team Jacob Vs Team Edward issue: TEAM EDWARD!**

**I don't want to give too much away but there will be things to satisfy both Team Edward and Team Jacob fans! **

**And of course Team Switzerland, who would be happy with whatever happened! **

_All chapters are from Bella's POV unless stated like this:_ **-NAME-**

* * *

Chapter 2

Rosalie and Alice drove me home, I was shaking too much to even think straight let alone drive. My vision would go blurry from my tears at regular intervals, making it impossible for me to see the roads. When we got to my home, Alice carried me up to my room, making sure the trench coat was wrapped tightly around me so that nothing was revealed to Charlie. Alice placed me gently on my bed, and I cried louder. This would be the first night in a long time, that I would spend on my own, and I couldn't face it. I grabbed Alice's arm and begged her to stay with me. She sat down next to me on my bed, her back against the headboard; she was stroking my hair the way my mom used to when I would cry.

I cried for hours and Charlie only looked in on me once, until Alice convinced him that there was nothing he could do for me besides let me cry it out. I fell asleep around one in the morning, exhausted from crying.

**-ALICE-**

Edward is such an arrogant little shit. What the hell did he think he was doing? I mean, he's shared my visions, he sees how much Bella loves him, and I know how much he loves her. I can't understand why he would do something so spiteful and hurtful. Another thing that had been bothering me since the boys arrived home was how they managed to get drunk. Rosalie and I had tried to ask them, but they were too far-gone to be coherent. Rosalie and I knew that ingesting alcohol had no affect on us, over the years we'd tried many times to get drunk with our school peers, all to no avail. So I couldn't understand it. I also didn't understand, why, if Edward was going to cheat on Bella, he chose Jessica, and why I didn't see it coming. She was no-where near any of the wolves...

I heard someone coming in through the window and tore my gaze away from the sleeping human on the bed, who in her sleep was still mumbling about Edward. It was just Rosalie. She jumped through the window with the greatest of elegance.

"How's she doing?" Rosalie whispered to me, as she sat on the chair at Bella's desk.

I shrugged slightly, not enough to wake Bella, but enough so that Rosalie would see, "She cried herself asleep, and passed out about an hour ago... she's dreaming about him though,"

As if to prove what I just said, Bella reached out and called for Edward in her sleep.

"He's such a prick," Rosalie said shaking her head, "I mean, I've not been supportive of Bella and Edward, but I never wanted this to happen. I love Bella, like a sister, even though she was making bad decisions for her life."

"I know you do, Rose," I smiled

"EDWARD" Bella called again, turning in her sleep.

"I'm here darling," Edward's voice came from the window.

I growled at him, for the first time that I could remember I didn't want to be around him. Rosalie took up a defensive crouch in front of me and Bella.

"Relax Rose," He smiled.

"No Edward. You shouldn't be here. I think Bella made it clear when she left you. I also think you relinquished any right to be here when you had sex with that whore." I growled at him, still sitting on Bella's bed, her head was in my lap as she slept.

"Alice," He pleaded looking around Rosalie.

"No, Edward. I don't care. You may not have done anything to me, but you hurt Bella, and quite frankly, you're a fucked up dickhead. There I said it. That's how I feel about you at the moment." I said really fast and in a low voice.

"But... I didn't know..."

"Shut it Edward." Rosalie snarled, "I'm ashamed to call you my brother. I think you should leave, before I rip you to pieces and chuck you on the fire."

He turned his back to Rosalie, and whispered "I love you Bella," before he jumped out of the window.

"Fucking idiot." Rosalie mumbled before returning to the chair.

I was about to answer, when Bella began to stir.

"He was here wasn't he?" She asked croakily, her eyes still shut as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

"He was." Rosalie answered still frowning, annoyed by the visitation.

She yawned and turned over to face the wall, "Thanks for getting rid of him,"

Then she fell back into her deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here art Chapter 3!**

**Okay, so I would like to say, I see this break up as a chance fore Bella to step out of herself and become a feisty girl that isn't so co-dependant on Edward.  
Don't get me wrong I love that about them, but it wouldn't fit with this story.**

**So here is Chapter 3. Enjoy, Read and Review!**

**Thanks to everyone, who has reviewed so far! I've had so many, let's keep that going shall we? ;-)**

**YAY, I love reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 3

I woke up, tired and exhausted from crying myself to sleep. Alice was sitting on my Bed and Rosalie was sitting at my desk, staring intently at the pictures on my wall.

"It really happened didn't it?" I asked Rosalie

She looked at me trying to comfort me, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Rose, but while I was asleep I came to a decision. No more tears. Anyone who can do something like that just isn't worth it."

Alice smiled and rubbed my back, "That's the way to look at it Bella."

"So," I continued standing up, "I am going to have a shower, call Angela and hit Port Angeles. I need to shop."

When I said this Alice looked slightly hurt, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to go with her. I was doing this to keep my mind off of a certain Cullen, and she would only remind me of him.

I made sure Rosalie and Alice left before I called Angela, who was knocking on my door within minutes. Charlie had left early to go fishing with Billy. No sooner had Angela stepped in the door, did I break down in tears again.

"Shh, Bella," Angela said as I cried with me head in her lap.

I sat up, drying my eyes remembering my promise to myself.

"Angela." I said decisively between deep breaths, "I want your help."

"Sure Bella, I'll help you with whatever as long as it doesn't involve jail time.."

I laughed, she always knew how to lighten the mood and cheer me up.

"It doesn't involve any kind of crime" I chuckled wiping the last of my tears away.

"Then you got it," She smiled hugging me.

"I want to change." I said looking seriously at her.

"Change how?" She asked nervously.

"I see this as a time for me to change. My style, my attitude, how I act, everything," I said standing up, "I don't want to be shy small town girl anymore. I want to be outgoing city girl."

"Okay," Angela said standing up with me, "That definitely means shopping, but I think we may have to hit Seattle rather than Port Angeles."

-Angela-

Well, I was surprised when I got Bella's phone call this morning. It wasn't particularly early, but I was expecting her to be way too busy with wedding preparations to call me. Then when I spoke to her it was all explained. I couldn't believe what she told me. It's not that I couldn't believe Jessica wouldn't do something like that (she totally would), but Edward? I never saw him hurting Bella like that. Sure there was that time at the beginning of senior year, but then he came back and they seemed more inseparable than ever, they were even going to get married. That was something I didn't see in the cards for Ben and me for a while, I wanted to graduate college and start a job before I even received a proposal. I wanted to be well into my job before I even thought about children. But Bella and Edward? It was right for them. They were ready for marriage, children, a family, the whole package. I mean they already had the Volvo.

I was so in shock that I didn't even wake Ben up to tell him I was leaving. I just got dressed and grabbed my keys and put the pedal to the metal as I drove to Bella's. I needed to be there for her, I couldn't even begin to understand how she was feeling. I prayed to God , that Ben would never do anything like that to me.

Bella had seemed to move through the five phases. She was already on acceptance, but clearly still hurting, so I let her cry it out on me. What are friends for? She seemed to be handling the hurt so much better this time. I couldn't see her becoming comatose this time. Bella, it appeared didn't want to go that way either.

"I see this as a time for me to change. My style, my attitude, how I act, everything," She was saying standing up rather quickly "I don't want to be shy small town girl anymore. I want to be outgoing city girl."

She was feisty, I could give her that. She'd also done a lot of growing up within a year. I made a mental note to thank Jacob; I knew it was his support during Bella's crisis that had done it.

"Okay," I agreed, determined to be the one to help her out this time, "That definitely means shopping, but I think we may have to hit Seattle rather than Port Angeles."

So I was driving down the freeway in my Audi A3, which was an unbelievable joint birthday and graduation gift from my parents. Bella was sitting next to men staring out the window as we both sang along to the radio, which was playing _Get Right_ by Jennifer Lopez. It wasn't my particular favourite type of music but I sang along to the words I knew, I'd let Bella pick the radio station. I pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine. Bella was out of the car before I had even undone my seatbelt.

-Bella-

Angela and I spent the whole day shopping. Well I shopped; Angela was there mainly for moral support and fashion advice. My whole fashion style had changed. I even bought heels, I knew they'd be dangerous, but it fit with my whole plan to change. It was night time when Angela dropped me home, and Charlie had already left for work. He had left the porch light on for me. I went straight upto my bedroom to put the clothes away and almost had a heart attack.

"Jesus Christ, Jacob!" I said as I hung up my clothes in my wardrobe, "Learn to knock,"

He was laying sprawled out across my bed now, "Well you weren't in, and Dad told me what happened."

"Oh." I said my tone flat.

"I'm not gonna say I told you so, Bells." Jacob said stretching his arms out towards me, as he was lying on his side.

"Thanks, Jacob. I know you really want to." I said lying down against him, his warm arms wrapped around me, and began to comfort me.

We lay there for hours, just talking. When we ran out of discussion topics, we just lay beside each other silently. I turned to face him, needing to make myself more comfortable. Jacob appeared to be asleep. He was snoring lightly, so lightly it was more like heavy breathing. I smiled, and moved closer to his face. His smell overwhelmed me. He had an amazing scent like fresh air and vanilla. I watched him sleep, and I slowly and gently pressed my lips to his, closing my eyes. His mouth was still at first, but began to respond to mine, he pulled me into his arms tightly, and also deepened the kiss. I moved my hands up his biceps to his neck and I rolled over onto my back, pulling Jacob with me. He obliged making it effortless and held himself above me with his left arm, while placing his right hand on my waist. He only pulled away for a second, to allow us both to breathe. I opened my eyes, and saw him looking down to me with a smile on his face. The necklace he was wearing had fallen out from underneath the vest-top he was wearing. I pulled the chain down to move Jacob closer to my body, I needed the heat and the contact. I slid my right hand up his shirt. He responded by moving his right hand up and down my leg. My body shuddered at the contact.

"Are you alright Bella?" He whispered to me.

"I'm fine," I breathed back. "I just..."

I never finished my sentence; I kissed him forcefully instead, rolling him over so that I was now on top. I moved both hands under his shirt, to remove it, he lifted his arms to help me. I moved my mouth down to his, before sitting back up and raising my arms so he could remove my top. He started at my waist, pushing the t-shirt up slowly, kissing every millimetre of skin revealed, until he finally had it over my head and kissed my mouth again. I opened my mouth to allow his tongue access. I ran my tongue all around his mouth, before breaking away and began leaving a trail of kisses from his mouth, down his chest, stopping and his belly button. I looked at him, and smiled before beginning to undo the fastening on his jeans. I felt his hands grip my arms tightly.

"Wait, Bella," He panted.

"What?" I asked kissing his naval.

"I'm not gonna be your rebound sex," He said pulling my face up

"You're not Jacob, you know I love you," I said kissing his hand.

"Yes, but you've just split up, and taking advantage of you that way...It's not right."

"You're not taking advantage, Jake. I want to," I said staring into his eyes.

"You do now, but you'll regret it tomorrow," He sat up, so that I fell into his lap, "I'm sorry Bella. I got caught up. I shouldn't..."

He handed me my top, "But Jacob..."

"Shush," He said placing his finger over my mouth as you did with a toddler, "I'm gonna stay with you tonight, but I'm not going to sleep with you tonight."

"But Jake..." I said my eyes now pleading.

"I didn't say never, Bella." Jacob said trying to lessen the rejection I felt, "but not while you are on the rebound,"

"Fine." I said moodily, trying not to yawn as I put my top back on, "Then I'm going to go to sleep."

He laughed, sitting in the corner of my bed that was against the wall. I turned by back to him, lying down.

"Night Bella," He chuckled.

"Whatever," I said still in a mood with him, it only made him laugh more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, been busy and it doesn't help that I've been cursed with a bit of writers block, I know what's going to happen, just not sure how to get there.**

**Anyway enough of that... Here's Chapter 4**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Wake up Bells" I heard a voice say, as I was being shaken awake. I turned over to punch whoever it was in the face. I woke up when I realised that it actually hurt, a lot.

"Ouch!" I said grabbing my hand with my uninjured one.

"That's what you get for trying to punch a wolf, Bella," Jacob was laughing, "I thought you'd have learnt that by now,"

"Shut Up, Jake" I said glaring at him as I flexed my fingers, obviously nothing was broken.

"You're fine," Jacob was saying staring out the window. It was daylight, how long had I slept?

"What time is it?" I asked still angry for being woken up.

"'bout 2 p.m." Jacob said absentmindedly, "Bella, I have to go, Seth is outside,"

"Oh" I said shocked, "Okay."

"Will you be okay?" he asked

"Jacob I'm eigh_teen_ not _eight_" I said frowning at him, "I'm sure I can survive making breakfast on my own, and spending the day all by myself. I can even dress myself and everything."

"Shame I can't help with the last bit," He said jumping out the window, I heard him land on his feet so I guessed he was fine. I made my way down the stairs, where Charlie was making breakfast. He'd brought a toaster last week and liked to prove that he could actually cook something.

"How many slices of toast do you want?" He asked as he read the newspaper.

"None, thank you." I said running the tap and sticking a glass under the cold water stream, "I'm more in water mode"

"So what are you going to do today Bella?" Charlie was subtly asking how I was handling the split from Edward.

"Erm... well" I was interrupted by the doorbell. Saved by the bell, I didn't know that actually happened in real life. I answered the door to Seth.

"Hey Seth, I thought you and Jacob were," I paused Charlie was listening, "er... busy"

"Oh no. Just him" He smiled, "He told me he forgot to invite you the Res today. We're all gonna be there, the whole group."

"Okay, sure. Just give me fifteen minutes to get ready. I'll give you a lift." I smiled letting Seth into the house.

"Hey Chief!" Seth said saluting Charlie.

"Hey Seth, you know I'm not in the army?" He asked biting into his toast.

"Yeah I know. It's just how do greet police?"

I left them to discuss military protocol and greeting methods, while I had a quick shower and changed into one of my new outfits. I had chosen black a pair of black pointed toe heels, that under normal circumstances I wouldn't have touched with a ten foot barge pole. I also chose black skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt and a black jacket.

"Jeez, Bella, We're only going to La Push," Seth said his face stuffed with whatever food Charlie had given him.

"I know, but I'm trying out my new look," I said grabbing the keys to my truck.

"So what's up? Why's Jacob have to meet Sam?" I asked driving towards the beach in La Push.

"Oh nothing really, just Alpha and Second stuff," Seth said squinting out the windshield of my truck, "damn it!"

"What?" I asked trying to see whatever he was looking at.

"Leah," Seth said as though it explained everything. Then catching my glance continued, "She's been hanging out with our cousin a lot, and they've started getting a little annoying."

"Why is your cousin not very nice?" I asked as I parked the truck.

"Chloe? She's great! It's just that they're always around. The only refuge I get is in wolf form, even then Leah's still there and I can hear all of my brothers..."

"Oh I see," I said understanding , "Err...Seth why is everyone here, I didn't ask earlier because I just wanted to get out the house but..."

"Oh, yeah it's Jared's birthday, so we made a thing of it," Seth said stretching after sitting in my truck

"But I didn't get him anything," I said panicking now.

"Yes you did," a voice said as an arm snaked itself around my neck, "and he liked it, you're welcome."

Jacob had appeared out of nowhere and was now standing next to me.

I had been enjoying myself for barely an hour when I felt my cell phone buzzing in my pocket. I flipped it open, without checking who was calling.

"Hello?" I asked laughing as Paul and Jacob were tackling each other.

"Bella? Bella?" I heard Alice say panic in her voice.

"What's up Alice?" I asked matching her panic with concern.

"It's Edward. He knows you're in La Push and... and"

"And what Alice, what's happening?"

"He's coming to La Push. He made a split decision, I couldn't see until it was too late. Emmett and Jasper have gone after him but they won't reach him in time!"

"In time?"

"Oh Bella, he's going to cross the treaty line, and you know what will happen if he does. War with the wolves"

* * *

**I know the chapter's a bit on the short side, but I had to keep a little bit of suspense/ tension didn't I?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait guys! Like I say, been really busy and writers block. **

**Here is Chapter 5, I hope you like and I hope it resolves some quesyions you guys had from Chapter 1**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

_Seriously review! I love reviews, if I cant have Rob, Kellan, Emmett or Edward I'll have reviews!_

* * *

Chapter 5

I swallowed, struck with panic and fear. I stood there the phone clutched to my ear, speechless. I was staring straight ahead, comprehension dawning. As much as I was harbouring horrible and negative feelings towards Edward, I had no problem with the rest of the Cullen's and I most certainly did not want them involved in a war, especially a war with my friends of the wolf persuasion.

"Bella are you still there?" Alice asked quietly.

I swallowed slowly before speaking, "yeah, Alice. I'll sort it."

I ran over to Jacob, who had won his wrestling match with Paul and was now sitting on top of him. I grabbed his arms and pulled him up quickly.

"What is it Bella?" Jacob asked as I dragged him towards his rabbit.

"Jacob, I need you to drive me, as fast as you can, to the treaty line. Don't ask me questions just do it." I said knowing that if I drove my truck, I would never make it. Feelings started to resurface, once that I had felt in Italy as I ran with all the power I had to catch Edward, this time I was trying to protect more than just Edward.

Jacob put the pedal to the metal and we arrived there just in time for me to leap out of the car as a shiny silver Volvo rounded the corner. It braked inches from my legs. The door opened and Edward stepped out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I asked shouting at him.

"I had to see you, Bella." Edward said calmly, taking in Jacob standing against his car.

"So you thought you'd get yourself killed and involve your family in a war?" I asked, "Jesus Christ, Edward! How selfish can you get?"

"But I just had to..." Edward began

"No, Edward you did not have to do anything. I am not your girlfriend anymore, or your fiancé. You saw to that."

Jacob walked forward and stood at my elbow, "Hey Edward, you may just want turn and walk away."

"No-one involved you, dog." Edward snapped sharply at Jacob, a voice I'd never heard him use, one I didn't know him capable of. It shocked me so much; I took a slight step backwards before regaining my composure.

"Bella, I have to explain. You have to give me a chance." Edward said, his eyes pleading and in that instant I saw Edward for who he really was; I knew he wouldn't hurt me intentionally but I couldn't understand why he did what he did.

I relaxed my posture, and stood across the imaginary line that Jacob and Edward both avoided.

"No, Bella..." Jacob sighed resigned, as Jasper and Emmett appeared behind Edward.

"Jacob," I said turning to smile at him comfortingly, "I need to know, I thought it was okay, but it's not. I'll see you tomorrow, I promise. I have to come and get my truck anyway."

"Bella..." Jacob said quietly.

"I'm sorry Jake. I have to and I won't be alone, I'll make someone come with us." I said as I turned to look at Emmett.

"Are you running back or driving guys?" I asked him and Jasper.

"Well, seeing as there's no war on, and you're coming back, we'll ride." Emmett sounded a little disappointed that he wouldn't get to fight any wolves.

"Thanks." I smiled and turned to the passenger seat in the back of the car to sit next to Emmett, while Jasper rode shotgun.

The drive to the Cullen's house was quiet, Jasper tried his best to relieve the tension in the car, but there was so much, that he was not particularly successful. Alice came running out of the Cullen house and made a beeline straight for me, throwing her arms around me.

"Bella!" She smiled lifting me, "I've missed you so much!"

"Alice...Can't...Breathe" I managed to get out as she squashed my diaphragm with her tight hug.

She let go of me instantaneously, luckily I didn't have far to fall and landed on my feet.

"I missed you too Alice." I smiled at her, before turning to glare at Edward, "Let's go." I said pointedly to him.

I followed him into the dining room, the Cullen's assured me that they'd all be in the living room, with the exception of Esme and Carlisle who had gone to visit Esme's favourite vacation destination for a week. Alice refused to tell me exactly where Carlisle and Esme had gone, all I got out of her was that it was near South America, which I thought was singularly unhelpful as North America is near South America and that meant they could be anywhere.

Edward sat down at the table and waited for me to sit. I sat opposite and him and waited for him to begin.

"Bella," he began with a sigh, "I'm going to be completely honest with you, and tell you absolutely everything and answer all your questions, I just ask one thing."

"What's that?" I asked quietly, I had given up being icy, what was the point? He had just said he was going to be completely honest with me and I believed him.

"Please, do not interrupt me." He said looking intently into my eyes, and I was reminded of the tomes we spent talking together while we ate lunch, well I ate, he watched. "Can you do that?"

I nodded, it seemed my character had reverted back to that time as well; I had suddenly become the shy girl who had moved to Forks from Arizona.

"Okay," he began closing his eyes with a pause, "I need you to know that I love you. Ah! No interruptions." He knew me too well. "I love you, Bella. I always have, always will. You changed my life when I met you. I never could really sympathise with my family before, I'd spent a century of being alone. They all had each other, and while I wouldn't say I was happy, I was complacent. Then one day, nothing special had happened, I was sitting with my family having a silent conversation with Alice about Jasper, while Emmett thought about wrestling Jasper and Rosalie thought about how beautiful she was and I could hear in the thoughts of everyone about the new girl Isabella Swan. All I can remember thinking about is how these stupid humans had no comprehension of the important things in life. Then I heard you voice. Your beautiful angelic voice. I sounded like a chorus in my head, and I immediately sought out your mind to hear your thoughts; and there was nothing. For the first time in my after-life I could hear nothing. That's when I turned around and saw you, Bella. I didn't know it then, but it wouldn't take long but I loved you. I won't bother to recount how we got together as I'm sure you can remember, but I would like to bring your memory back to the night I told you I could read minds. I told you how I scanned people's thoughts to find you. I spent a lot of time in Jessica's head, and since then I spent more time. I would like to tell you her head is a vile and disgusting place to be. I take absolutely no pleasure in hearing her vulgar thoughts. And I would like to make it clear, I do not hate Jessica. If I hated her she would most likely be in the same situation as James or Victoria. I dislike Jessica, yes but not hate. I do not know how I ended up with Jessica. I went out with Emmett and Jasper as they wanted to have guy's night out, and we went to some club in Seattle. If you remember Emmett was drunk. Did you not question yourself about he came to be in that state, how we all came to be in that state. I told you we do not eat and drink other than blood. Human food and drink tastes vile in our mouths and if we do eat it'll stay in our stomachs, never digesting, until we remove it ourselves, and I would like to say making a vampire sick is a very hard feat as we do not have the gag reflex humans have. Alice has spent a lot of time trying to discover how we managed to get drunk and believes she has found out why and I believe it is the same reason that I lost my senses and tried to take to bed with Jessica Stanley." He finished leaving me on a cliff hanger. I could feel tears in my eyes, and trailing down my cheek and I realised that I still loved Edward, no matter what he had done.

"Why?" I asked taking a deep breath.

"Well we think Jessica is..." he paused seeming to think twice about being honest with me, "is a witch" he conceded.

I stood up, "a witch? I know you're a vampire and Jake's a wolf, now you want me to believe there are witches too."

Alice came darting into the dining room, "It's not as crazy as it sounds, Bella, it sounds more plausible than vampires. Think about it, witches have existed all through history. There were witch trials. I spent hours researching this. There are good witches and bad witches, just as we are good vampires. The difference is you can train yourself to be a witch, whereas you have to be made a vampire by someone else. To be a witch, all you need is strong willpower and the right occult bookstore...."

"So you're telling me Jessica is a witch?" I asked sitting back down looking into Alice's golden eyes. She took my hand and nodded. I swallowed.

"But why would that make Edward sleep with her?" I asked Alice.

"I believe that's obvious," Jasper said, who was standing behind Edward, "Jessica has had her eye on Edward since before you arrived in Forks Bella. She feels nothing but lust towards him, and he knows it. He can hear it and I can feel it. She became unbelievably jealous when you and Edward started seeing each other and she became full of hatred toward you, because Mike's always liked you and she liked both Mike and Edward and both of them liked you. Her feeling towards you changed to nothing but hate and I believe this is her revenge. She felt unbelievably smug when you caught her with Edward."

I stood up so fast that I felt dizzy and almost had to sit down again, "I AM GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE FUCKING BITCH!"

* * *

**Sorry if it's a bit long, I hope that makes up for the wait!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6.**

**I hope it isn't too awful. Let me know!**

**This was quite a fast update and now I have to got do my Maths homework and 9.30 pm! Oh well it was worth it, definately!**

**And as ever: Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

I was so angry all I could see was red. I was storming past Alice and making my way to the front door when I stopped.

"Damn it!" I shouted, more loudly than I needed.

"What?" Rosalie asked walking to the door, Emmett's arms around her waist.

"I left my truck at the reservation!" I said stamping my foot with frustration.

"Chillax Bella, we can drive you home," Emmett said smiling.

"I don't want to go home; I want to go to Jessica's house." I said glaring at Emmett.

"Why would you want to go to that hoe-bag's house?" Emmett asked slightly disgusted.

"Bella," Alice said calmly accompanied by Jasper who sent calming emotions my way, "You can't kill Jessica"

"Why not?" I asked angrily

"Because, I can already see that you're not going to, in fact I see you calming down almost completely in about 5 seconds. Oh and you can stay with me...it'll be fun!"

I calmed down just as she had predicted, now I was curious, "Stay with you? What will be fun?"

"You're staying here tonight!" she turned to Jasper, "sorry honey, but I want to spend some time with Bella, you go hunt with Edward or something, Bella and I are going to have a girly night in."

I sighed and went to sit on the white leather sofa in the living room. I threw myself down rather theatrically and raised my eyes before saying, "Dear Lord in heaven, please, please don't make me stay,"

"Ah! Come on Bella!" Alice said with a kind of energy I hadn't seen her exhibit in a while, "I can already see you having fun."

"Oh Fine" I said smiling at her in a mock self sacrificing way.

She was right. I did enjoy myself. We didn't play the usual Bella Barbie that Alice seemed so keen to play normally. Instead we did other girly things, like watch movies, manicure, pedicure, hair styling. When we got to the most girly topic of all, I let her talk while I listened slightly embarrassed.

"And then I dressed up as a nurse and Jasper was the doctor..."

"Okay Alice..." I began shuddering slightly, "I already got the visual."

"Well if you don't want me to keep telling you all about mine and Jasper's sex life, and believe me there are hundreds, thousands more stories- then you need to give my some info." She said sitting crossed legged on a blue cushion on the floor of her and Jasper's room. I mutely shook my head at this suggestion.

"Okay, well there was this other time, where I dressed up as a policewoman with handcuffs and I had a whip..."

"ALICE!" I suddenly shouted interrupting her mid sentence, "fine, I'll tell you. What do you want to know? If it weirds you out because he's your brother then don't blame me."

"I want to know everything, when, how, why... all of it." Alice said in a very blasé tone.

"Oh my God, Alice. I can't tell you all of that it's very private."

"I can continue with the whip if you like." Alice suggested smiling at me

"Not _that_ private," I conceded. "Well it happened that night after Victoria. You were all out hunting and Carlisle and Esme were looking after Jake. Edward and I had come back here and we were sitting up in his room just talking about our marital plans, when I asked him if I could try my ring on again," I subconsciously looked down at my ringless left hand. "And he gave it to me and I put it on. The he looked down to my finger and started kissing it, it was so soft and gentle, he slowly moved up my arm, trailing me with kisses until he reached my mouth. I remember he paused before kissing me slowly and I pulled him back so he was lying on top of me, kissing me slowly. Then I put my left hand on his waist and my right hand in his hair and then..." I trailed off at the memory

"Then what?!?" Alice was now kneeling on her cushion looking at me; all traces of blasé disappeared.

"Well, we had sex" I said simply taking a sip of my water.

"I got that," Alice said impatiently, "but how?"

"Alice I'm not going any further with detail, it really is private, and..." I yawned, "I'm kinda sleepy."

"Fine. You go to sleep. You can stay in my room tonight."

I slept in Alice's room but woke at some stupidly early or stupidly late time of the night. The house was silent, which was strange as no-one but me was sleeping in it. I got up, pretending that I wanted another glass of water from the kitchen. The house was dark and completely empty. Why would Alice leave me alone? Then I heard it. The sound that told me that I was not alone. I most definitely was not alone. It was the most beautiful sound in the world, one that soothed me every night in my dreams: my lullaby. When I got to the bottom of the staircase I turned right instead of left. Had I turned left, I would be able to get my drink of water from the kitchen and return to Alice's room. But I did not. I turned right, through the archway leading into the living room. I saw Edward, his back to me playing at the Grand piano. I walked quietly and slowly towards him, while his fingers graced the keys, producing beautiful notes. He continued to play as I reached the piano and stood behind him. As the melody began to change as it did in the middle of my lullaby, I bent down and kissed Edward in the crook of his neck. I could smell the smell I loved: Edward. He stopped playing and turned his head to look at me. I blinked, thinking over the course of my actions for a millisecond before I acted by kissing him. I knew that I loved him and I wanted him. I sat across his lap, one leg each side of him as I kissed him. He kissed me back running his hands up and down my back under the pink camisole top I was wearing. I began to unbutton Edward shirt, showing him what I wanted to happen. He stood up, lifting me with him and for a fraction of a second I thought he was going to stop us, but all he did was lay me down on top of the piano so he could remove his shirt. Although there was only a loss of contact for about a tenth of a second, I knew it was too long. He climbed on top of the piano supporting himself with an arm either side of me before kissing my mouth, followed by my neck, as one of his hands began to slowly push the pink fabric up toward my arms, he skilfully slipped it over my head, before leaving a trail of kisses from the tips of my fingers down my arm, down my side until he reached the waistband of the pink shorts I was wearing. He placed his fingers inside the waistband and slid them down my legs slowly kissing each inch of skin as it was revealed. He broke away again and the lack of contact was painful. He removed his jeans and was standing there in his boxers and suddenly not only did the lack of contact pain me, I wanted friction as well. So when his mouth found mine again, I kissed him more ferociously. He laughed and pulled back looking at me with love in his eyes as his cold fingers slide the straps of my bra of my shoulders and unclasped the back. Next were the panties, he removed tem just as gracefully as everything else. I sat up now, to help him out of his boxers. I pulled them to his ankles before I felt him lift me up and I wrapped my arms around his waist as he once again, lay me on top of the piano before crawling on top of my and leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"I love you Bella Swan."

"I love you too, Edward Cullen." I said my breathing jagged, before he lowered his mouth to mine.

* * *

**I was so nervous about writing that scene!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel like I haven't had a review in years, probably my fault seeing as I took so long to update this. Let me explain, I went on a school trip to Switzerland. Although it was only four days, I was running around like a headless chicken just before and had originally intended to update before I left but I ran out of time- Sorryxx**

* * *

**So here is Chapter 7. Dealing with the aftermath of Chapter 6.**

**Enjoy, Read and Review!**

**Cos I love hearing what you guys think and the suggestions you give!**

* * *

Chapter 7

It was all black. I was awake, but couldn't see anything. I soon realised this was because my eyes were shut. I opened them carefully; the sun was shining through the windows reflecting off of the gold sheets. I sat bolt upright. Last night hadn't been a dream. I looked next to me, Edwards was lying on his side propped on his shoulder with an alarmed expression on his face.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked sitting up, as the sheets fell slowly down his stomach, I couldn't help but look at his perfectly shaped marble chest. I was suddenly filled with an overwhelming sensation of lust. I turned to him and kissed him forcefully, pushing him back onto the bed. Before I knew what was happening, I was on top of him, straddling his hips, still kissing him urgently. Edward was responding just as eagerly, running his hands up and down my sides. I was suddenly aware that I wasn't wearing any clothes.

I broke away, "Edward, I can't" I said apologetically, "I'm sorry," I climbed off of him and picked my clothes off of the floor.

"What do you mean? I don't understand" Edward said sitting up.

"I...I just..." I looked at the room around me, we were in Edward's room, it had only just struck me that this is not where I fell asleep, "How did we get up here? We were in the living room."

"I carried you, and brought all your stuff up, I didn't think you'd want to be lying on top of the piano, when everyone got home from hunting," Edward shrugged, "and besides, you looked cold."

My heart filled with love, he was so sweet. _No, focus Bella._ I started getting dressed back into the pyjama's I had worn last night.

"Bella, why don't you stay? Alice knows you stayed with me last night. Well she would work it out when you weren't in her room when she got back. I won't hurt you." He flashed me a wicked grin, and I so wanted to climb back into the warm inviting bed with him.

"I can't Edward," I said slipping the camisole over my head, "Last night was..."

He pulled me on top of himself and I could feel him and how much he wanted me, and I wanted him too. My mind had left my body for an instant and I began kissing him with an urgency, demanding attention that Edward happily delivered, before my senses returned. _Damn it! No, Bad Bella!_ I broke away from Edward, the way he had done so many times when temptation became too much. Edward looked at me with a puzzled expression, and why shouldn't he? I was all over him one minute and running the next.

"Edward, I'm sorry." I began, standing up, "It's too soon. I can't... Last night was, well it was amazing but I just can't not yet. I love you, I mean I never stopped, but we can't pick up where we left off. Too much has happened, I mean you slept with Jess..."

"Almost" Edward interrupted

"Almost slept with Jess," I corrected, "I kissed Jacob and..."

"You kissed the dog again?" Edward asked a little coldly.

"Yes I kissed Jacob, I was a little distraught, Edward." I said suddenly angry, "This is what I mean, we can't go back to how we were. So today, I'm going to go home, get my truck and I will see you tomorrow."

I walked out of his room and walked straight into Emmett, "Bella," he said smiling, "just the person I wanted to see. Follow me."

I followed Emmett, unsure why he wanted to see me. He lead me into his and Rosalie's room, this was one of the only rooms in the entire Cullen house that I had not entered. I wasn't sure what I expected, but it wasn't what I found. The room was painted a baby blue, with a king-size bed in the middle of the wall opposite the door. There was a large wardrobe running the entire length of one of the walls, Alice was to blame I was sure. There was a sofa behind the door, with a bookcase next to it. There was a white rug in the middle of wooden floor. Emmett laughed as I took in the whole appearance room.

"What where you expecting? Shackles, whips?" Emmett laughed, before considering, "Rose won't let us have them when we live with the rest of the family..."

"Thanks for that visual, Em" I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Emmett said before gesturing to the sofa for me to sit down. Although I sat on the sofa, he sat cross-legged on the floor.

"I wanted to talk to you about my dear brother." He said seriously, "Now, I would like to say from the start I am not condoning his actions, but Bella, you need to forgive him. He loves you so much. I may joke about how he's soft for falling for a human and about sex and..."

He trailed off when he caught my expression.

"well I obviously don't tease him about it when you're here." Emmett explained it as though he was explaining that one plus one equalled two, "but the fact is Bella, you've been good for Edward. I was worried about him for such a long time, I mean, I had Rosalie, and I can't really remember a time without her so I never knew what he went through, but since he's met you his completely changed. Edward's composing more songs, which makes Esme happier, he's out of the house which makes the rest of us happier so we can think in private. But you've changed him more than that. He has a cause. It's easy for us to say we'd die for our family, we have been with each other so long and knows how amazing it feels to be in love and know that there is no turning back. Edward didn't have that until you fell into his life. However he or the rest of us tries to hide it, we love you Bella. Don't ever think against that. You make our family complete, it's so hard for me to explain, because you haven't seen how he was...but he needs you, it's like he was searching for you his whole existence and everything that happened to him, happened so he could find you. If he hadn't been dying of influenza in Chicago in 1917, then he would never met Carlisle. If had never met Carlisle he would never have been turned into a vampire and then never met you, and you'd both be dead because he wouldn't have been there to save you that day when the van almost crushed you. I don't understand why you can't see it Bella"

As he finished, Rosalie walked into the room and knelt behind Emmett, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"See what?" I asked close to tears.

"You're each other's soul mates."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I know _EXTREMELY_ short chapter, and I'm sorry.**

**But hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, I just felt like I had to end this chapter where I did, it was the perfect ending!**

**So now the explanation is out of the way, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to SIOBHAN, who gave me my 100th Review!!!**

**Seriously, 100 REVIEWS I am so happy!!! **

**Please, please, please keep it up, it makes me feel like it's worth me wrting the story when I see the reviews you give me. You guys are amazing, and this story would not be what it is without your input! Thankyou so much!**

**And without further ado, Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

I hate Emmett. Well, no I don't actually hate Emmett, I hate the fact that he's right. I thought all about it while Jasper drove me home and then again while I waited for Jacob to drive my truck up to Forks. The only conclusion I could draw was that I, Isabella Marie Swan had found my soulmate, my one true love, my missing half, in Edward Anthony Cullen and that I was annoyed. I love Edward, that was obvious but I was annoyed for that very reason. He cheated on me! _Almost. _Why couldn't I stay mad at him? Stupid teenage hormones, stupid destined for each other. Ugh! I was left to stew over it all day. I thought about it so much, that I gave myself a headache and had to go to bed.

I was woken up by the phone ringing, Charlie wasn't home, he was at Billy's for some reason, probably watching the game. I answered the phone expecting it to be some sales person and I was ready to yell at them for waking me up.

"Hello" I grumbled into the receiver.

"Hey Bella," A bright bubbly voice said, "it's Angela!"

"Hey Angela!" I said my negative mood evaporating almost immediately.

"So Bella, I'm calling to ask you to a party. I'm going and so is Ben, but we thought you may wish to come, although you aren't on best terms with the host, but I felt it polite to ask you..."

"Who's the host?" I asked pouring myself a glass of water

"Jessica," Angela said quickly and quietly.

I dropped my glass of water in the sink

"Bella..." Angela prompted, "Bella... are you still there?"

"Erm, yeah Angela I'm here," I said regaining my focus, "And I'd love to go."

"...okay," she replied nervously, "Ben and I will pick you up in an hour, bye"

I hung up the phone and ran upstairs to take a shower, I had to look my best before I confronted Jessica. No-body tries to seduce my fiancé and gets away with it. She was going down.


	9. Chapter 9

**So here it is: the smackdown!**

**I know a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter, and I hope I did it justice!**

**So read review and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

I had asked Jacob to come with me, not to make some point about how I'd moved on, but so that Alice wouldn't be able to see what was going on. I knew that if she saw, Edward would come and stop me. It wasn't like I was going to get hurt, no that would be all Jessica, but he would still worry about that anyway. Ben was the designated driver, I didn't plan on getting drunk, that combination with Jessica didn't work out to well. We arrived at Jessica's party, Angela looking at me warily, she didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew something was; and to be honest, it did look like I'd brought Jacob as back up or a body guard or something.

I stepped out of the car; today's ensemble was another one that Angela had helped to pick out: a short red dress with black leggings with a pair of black heels.

"Bella, I don't understand why you couldn't wear something that wouldn't kill you whenever you tried to walk." Jacob said catching me as I slipped in the heels.

I just glared at him, but all he did was chuckle while taking my arm to help me walk. That's when I noticed it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie's M3. _Damn It!_ I'd have to confront Jessica as soon as I saw her; it would optimise my time with her without any Cullen pulling me away.

The house was full of everyone in my high school class, and I quickly spotted Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper with their "siblings" but none of them noticed me as they were all focused on Eric and Mike who were having a drinking contest. From what I could make out, the contest involved a head standing while drinking from a keg.

Jacob sighed "I could so win that"

This sidetracked me from my hunt for a certain two-faced whore. "What?"

"Oh," Jacob said turning his attention back to me, "being a wolf means it's incredibly hard for me to get drunk. Sam knows more 'bout it than me, but it's to do with our genetic make-up."

Then I heard the high false laughter coming from the other end of the living room, where Jessica was standing in a top she was trying to pull off as a dress, and flirting falsely with Jack, the football hero. That refocused my vision. Did the girl have no self control? She'd tried to take my fiancé and damn near succeeded, and now she was trying it on with Jack. I stormed over to her, standing behind her politely, waiting for to finish talking to Jack. When she turned around, I made my move. I made a fist, l keeping my thumb inside, as Charlie had told me once, and hit her smack in the jaw. She stumbled backwards falling onto Jack.

"WHAT THE FUCK, BELLA?" She screamed rubbing her jaw.

I hit her again, this time with more force, this time she fell to the ground. I pounced on her and slapped her pretty face, so hard the red mark was showing before I broke contact.

"YOU WHORE!" I yelled as she tried to wriggle free, she was more adept at fighting than I'd thought, she managed to flip me over and punch me in the jaw in return.

"YOU BITCH" she shouted as she was pulled off me by Jacob. Our screaming had raised the attention of the whole party, including the Cullen's. Oh well, at least I'd gotten in one good punch. Jacob loosed his grip on Jessica, and she shrugged him off. Jacob had a made a big mistake. I lunged for Jessica, but the only thing I could reach was her hair, before a pair of arms took hold of me, trying to pull me off. But I held onto Jessica's hair refusing to let go of her hair. She grabbed her hair, trying to reduce the pain.

"GET OFF, YOU BITCH!" She screamed at me.

"LET GO OF ME, EDWARD!" I shouted to the person holding me.

"It's not Edward, Bella. It's me." The voice said, the grip not loosening.

"Let me go, Emmett," I said more calmly, and he did. I didn't have turn to see why, but I had a feeling it was something to do with Rosalie or Alice.

I let go of Jessica's hair, and seeing red, I kneed her in the stomach. I'd watched too many action movies, with Renee and Phill to fight girly style. Jessica was also in the same situation, after straightening up after I had winded her. She was also more athletic and a lot less clumsy than me. _I had not thought this through!_ But at this moment I didn't care. I tackled her, and we crashed through a coffee table, and I dug my nails into the parts of her my hands had contact with, which at the time was her face.

"THAT'S IT YOU BITCH" Jess screamed lunging past me and pushing me forwards, I would have fallen to the ground if Jacob hadn't have caught me, I spun around to face Jessica. And that's when it occurred to me in my angered state: I was wearing heels, and so I did what any other girl would have done. I drove the stiletto heel into the top of her foot. She screamed out in pain.

I felt arms wrap around me again, I knew this time it wasn't Edward. He'd gone to inspect Jessica's wound as she lay on the floor in pain.

"That;s enough Bella!" Emmett said in a commanding voice that I had never heard him use before, and to tell the truth it was quite scary. I stopped struggling against his grip, and settled for screaming at her.

"YOU ARE SUCH A WHORE. THAT'S PAY BACK YOU BITCH. YOU GET MY FIANCÉ DRUNK," although I was angry, I was still careful not to reveal too much to the innocent bystanders, who wouldn't appreciate a visit from the Voltouri, "THEN YOU ALMOST HAVE SEX WITH HIM!"

Angela had now appeared at my side, and was stroking my arm comfortingly, "Bella," she said softly, "not in front of all these people,"

Jessica, obviously as enraged as I was, as Edwards called for Carlisle, she laughed and shot me the evilest look I have ever seen. Far worse than any I'd ever received from Rosalie or Lauren. She gestured for me to come closer, I obliged, Emmett coming with me.

"Yeah, I got Edward _drunk,_ and Emmett and Jasper. You see, Bella, the only reason I was ever friends with you was, at first you were the new kid, and everyone paid attention to me for being your friend, the because you were in with the Cullen's. What do you have I don't? See what I did to them was worse than just plain drunkenness, it was the equivalent to slipping you a roofie, escept no-one would ever find traces of it..."

As fast as a lightning bolt, Jessica was lifted from the floor, not by me, but by Rosalie, Alice not far behind.

"You drugged my husband?" Rosalie growled, holding Jessica in the air.

"Haha, yes I drugged your husband you incestuous piece of vermin." She spat at Rosalie, this was a big mistake. Rosalie's eyes were already black from thirst, she growled revealing her teeth, and I could see what was coming next.

"NO!" Emmett shouted releasing me and grabbing Rosalie, "You can't Rose."

Jasper had grabbed Alice, who was having the same reaction as Rosalie. Jessica was released by Rosalie, and crumpled on her injured foot. I walked over to her slowly.

I stood over her looking down, "you just insulted my family," I said calmly, "that is not a good idea." But before I could reach Jessica, both Jacob and Edward pulled me off of her.

I surrendered knowing there was no way I could struggle free from one of them, let alone both of them.

Carlisle had arrived an walked directly to Jessica, with his black doctors bag, and began asking Edward question, well Edward answered unasked questions.

"She's going to need stitches." Carlisle said after examining her, "Come on Jessica, I'll take you to the hospital."

"Carlisle" Rosalie growled, still being restrained by Emmett.

"Rose. I don't want to hear it. As of right now, she is my patient and I must do what is in her interest." Carlisle said, leading Jessica to his car.

Alice was the first to speak, "I guess we'll be leaving then..."

"Oh, but before we do," Rosalie said glaring at the party goers, "if anyone else wants to suggest we're incestuous, you'll be a lot worse off than Jessica. Because we're not really related, all adopted you idiots." With that Emmett dragged her to the car. Edward led me the same way, followed closely by Jacob.

"I'm driving Rose," Emmett said as we got to the car, "Alice and Jasper are running and grabbing a bite on the way home. We're gonna go later, but we can give you and Bells a lift?"

I nodded and Edward jumped into the backseat.

"Hey Bella, not that I didn't have fun tonight, but I think I'm gonna go back to the res." Jacob said hugging me, "and good luck with the wedding,"

"Jacob," I whispered knowing it was pointless, _stupid increased hearing, stupid vampires!_ "you know the wedding's cancelled."

He chuckled before smiling at me, "I know you, he's the one you're going to marry, and I've accepted it. He's your one. I'll see you at the wedding Bells." He started making his was to the tree's across the street, where I assume he was going to phase, but before he crossed the road he turned to me, "I'm still your best man, right?"

"Every time, Jake," I smiled, before climbing into the car next to Edward. Emmett set of, and I rested my head against Edward shoulder, as he stroked my hair and hummed my lullaby, and before the thought even crossed my mind I was asleep.

* * *

**And now for the sad bit, this is the second from the last chapter!  
Don't hate me! I think I did pretty well out of a story that was only meant to be a one-shot!  
Although if you want I may put a taster to my next story at the end of this one. I have two ideas, one's a cross-over and the other one is a straight forward twilight fanfic. It would be great if you guys would read and review those too!  
Thankyou so much for your support thus far! It's meant a lot! I can't tell you how happy it makes me reading all your wonderful reviews- I feel like a kid on christmas. So THANKYOU**

**And now I'm gonna do something that I'm stealing from AngelAtTwilight:**

**Reveiews are better than Bella beating Jessica in a smackdown**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the last chapter!**

**Thankyou for sticking through this with me!**

**So read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

When I woke up I was lying in my bed, with Edward lying next to me, still stroking my hair.

"Good morning, Bella." He smiled and kissed my hand.

I rubbed my eyes, before smiling at him. "Morning."

"How are you feeling?" He asked as I sat up.

"A little fatigued actually," I yawned, "What time is it?"

"It's about 11.30," Edward smiled, "and your fatigued because of the adrenaline rush you had while fighting with Jessica."

I sank under my duvet at his words and mumbled "I'm sorry"

"Bella, love, why are you sorry? I would have done it myself, if not for certain advantages on my part, or on Jessica's part as it may be. And the fact that she's a girl."

"What do you mean? What advantages does Jess have?" I asked emerging from my duvet.

"She's a witch, remember?" Edward laughed, "She confessed to Carlisle, well I say confessed, he sort of made her; he can be pretty scary when the situation demands it."

I had a hard time trying to picture Carlisle scary, it was near impossible.

"I have one more question, why did you go and look after her when I injured her?"

"Despite my dislike to her, I couldn't leave her; she's still human after all,"

"Barely," I mumbled

"Enough, and I couldn't Bella, if I'd left her I'd be no better than vampires like James,"

"I guess," I said climbing out of bed. I was in my pyjamas.

"Alice changed you," Edward answered before I had time to ask the question.

"Oh, okay. Well I'm going to have a shower, and then you're going to take me to yours."

***

Edward ran me to his, and I called a family meeting in the dining room. I looked around at all of the Cullen's. All faces were looking at me puzzled, including Edward's.

"Okay, so I've called this meeting, because we need to continue with wedding arrangements," I said smiling at Edward, who looked surprised but happy.

Alice took over from there, "Well so I've got the dress sorted, Rosalie's going to play music, Emmett is best man..."

I lost interest, trusting Alice would have everything arranged perfectly. I looked at Edward, who took my hand and ran me to the meadow. Our meadow, where it felt everything significant in our lives had happened.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward asked, then smiling added, "well something else"

"Sure." I said sitting on the lush green grass and picking a daisy.

"Not that I'm not thrilled, I am. But why did you decide to go through with the wedding, after that night on the piano... you said you couldn't cope right now..." he trailed off

"Well, believe it or not, it was Jacob and Emmett. Jacob said you were the one, and him finally admitting it made me realise it was meant to be. Emmett said things along similar lines, but I'm not going to embarrass him by telling you what he said." I said twirling the daisy between my thumb and forefinger, "Now it's my turn," I said looking at him, "Why were you at Jess' party?"

"Oh, well we'd all received and invite, but most of us didn't think it a good idea, in light of what had happened. But Alice will be Alice, she wanted to go to the party, even if it was Jessica's and she made us go with her."

"Oh," I said smiling. "I liked seeing you be all doctor, even if it was to Jess."

"What's the point of two biomed degrees if you never use them," he laughed, "also, I was trying to distract myself."

"What from?" I asked

"You," He said leaning close to me, "even though you were raving with anger, you looked really sexy Bella, and I wanted to ravish you there and then."

I laughed at him, and lent closer to him, kissing his soft lips, "I love you, Edward"

He lay me down gently on the grass before kissing me gently, "As I love you."

* * *

**Okay, so I know I've disspaointed some of you, but I just couldn't keep Bella and Edward apart, they are made for each other!**

**I hope you like it anyway!**

* * *

**As promised here is an insight (summary) of my next fanfic:**

**Eighteen years have passed since the events of Breaking Dawn. The Cullen's have just moved back to Forks, and Bella is taken ill. The only problem? Vampires don't get ill!! What's wrong with her? All shall be revealed in Unexpected Happiness.**


End file.
